The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a fan system for an information handling systems with multiple radial zones having varying blade densities.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use fan systems in order to cool components of the information handling system. For example, server devices often include blower systems that provide a blower chassis that houses a fan, and that fan is rotated within the blower chassis to cause air to be drawn into an air inlet defined by the blower chassis, and then moved out of an air outlet defined by the blower chassis in order to cool a component located adjacent the blower system. However, the inventors of the present disclosure have recognized that conventional fans included in such blower systems suffer from several limitations. For example, many conventional fans include a central fan hub from which a plurality of fan blades extend radially, and the spacing of those fan blades reduces when measured in the radial direction moving closer to the central fan hub. Thus, as more fan blades are provided on the fan system, the spacing of the fan blades will reduce to a level that can affect the fan system airflow performance, particularly for fan systems with thicker fan blades that require air that enters the air inlet to move deeper into airflow channels defined between the fan blades. Conventional solutions to these issues are to remove radial portions of the fan blades that are immediately adjacent the central fan hub, which clears ab air intake path to the airflow channels defined between those fan blades. However, the removal of the radial portions of the fan blades in such solutions also reduces the fan system airflow performance, as those radial portions of the fan blades are no longer present to contribute to generating airflow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved fan system.